


Cookie Love

by SkyWithoutSun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Marriage, Other, Strange Love, based on a tweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWithoutSun/pseuds/SkyWithoutSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Nathanaël x Cookie Monster/Aurore x Obama] Nath se había enamorado de aquel alumno azul y bizco comedor de galletas llamado Triki. ¿Podrá decirle lo tanto que lo quiere? ¿Corresponderá a sus sentimientos a pesar del rumor falso de su noviazgo con Aurore? [dedicado a mi waifu][gracias tweet]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Love

**Author's Note:**

> Esto nace del tweet del creador Hawk Daddy en el que dice que Aurore (Stormy Weather) y Nathanaël se casan con Obama y Cookie Monster. La historia es pura fantasía e ida de olla impresionante. Dedicada a mi waifu. Es una historia muy loca, sin mucha coherencia, pero con un final lleno de amor. Os ANIMO a que leáis los tweets de Thomas Astruc, pues son una auténtica joya. (También en Fanfiction)

Con unas trazadas más, su dibujo iba a estar terminado. Debía darse prisa si no quería que la profesora de ciencias se diera cuenta. No era por echarse flores, pero le estaba quedando precioso ese retrato de su amor platónico. Aunque ese dibujo fuera perfecto, jamás podría igualar la belleza original de aquel estudiante de intercambio.

No sabía como había pasado, pero sufría un terrible crush por aquel alumno. Quizás habían sido sus preciosos ojos un poco bizcos, su suave y rizado pelaje azul o aquel amor incondicional que tenía por las galletas, pero se había enamorado como un idiota. Más que de Marinette.

El problema era que no se hacía a la idea de su vuelta al colegio Sesamo cuando terminara aquel mes, y no podría volver a verlo pues aquel lugar estaba demasiado lejos como para verlo comer las cookies o hablar con sus compañeros. Todavía no había reunido fuerzas para ir a donde él y decirle te quiero. Demasiado cobarde.

Sonó el timbre y guardo bien todos los dibujos que había hecho. No podía permitir que Chloe volviera a descubrir sus dibujos y se burlase delante de toda la gente, no quería volver a psar por aquella humillación. Bajó las escaleras a paso ligero para poder encontrarse con Aurore para ir juntos al museo.

Los dos se habían vuelto amigos tras una equivocación absurda en la biblioteca del colegio. Algunos ya murmuraban de que fueran pareja, pues llevaban quedando más de un mes y él sonreía mucho más con ella que con sus compañeros, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, pues la chica del tiempo tenía una relación secreta a distancia con el mismísimo Barak Obama. Cuando le contó aquello el pensó que era un desvarió muy grande, producto de algún gracioso de internet, pero en cuanto leyo cada uno de los mensajes y las fotos que el presidente le mandaba, se convenció de que aquello iba demasiado en serio. Él prometía dejar a su familia y empezar desde cero con ella en Paris, dejar la política y cualquier cosa que los fuera a hacer infelices. Y ella accedería mil y una veces porque estaba enamorada. De la misma forma, él estaba enamorado de Triki o Cookie Monster, y ella lo animaba más de mil veces al día para que se declarase antes de graduarse.

\- No puedo, Aurore- repetía como un disco rayado, para odio de su amiga- No se fijaría en un artista idiota como yo

\- Píntale unas galletas, tomate enamorado, quizás así llamas su atención

Pero los días pasaban y Nathanaël seguía en su pupitre dibujando a su amor platónico desde la distancia. La gente seguía con aquel estúpido rumor de la novia, pero él solo había logrado borrarlo en su clase (ni eso, pues Sabrina y Chloe insitían demasiado en aquello). Lo importante era que había visto en las noticias a Obama anunciar su salida de la vida política y dejaba su familia. Solo por una conversación en francés básico con él supo que la cosa iba en serio y que podría conocerlo durante verano. ¡Ya estaban planeando la boda para Junio!

\- En serio, tomate, díselo antes de que se vaya- insistió ella en pleno recreo. Él puso cara de desaprobarlo, pues aquel lugar no era el más seguro para hablar de aquello- ¡Hazte responsable de tus sentimientos o no serás el padrino de mi boda!

No le gustaba que amenazara con aquello, pues le gustaba la idea de ser su padrino y estar en primera fila viendo el triunfo del amor a distancia. Pero ella tenía razón.

Intentó armarse de valor y durante las últimas horas de clase, olvidando su por completo la existencia de las lecciones, estuvo dibujando un montón de galletas en una hoja suelta. En cuanto sonó la campana final, escribió un rápido mensaje de encuentro y asegurándose que nadie lo viera, lo metió dentro de su mochila. Fuera, Aurore esperaba saber si lo había hecho. Cuando dio la confirmación, empezó a saltar y a abrazarlo de la alegría.

Lo había citado esa misma tarde cerca de Notre Dame. Completamente nervioso, rompía uno de los panfletos de Mime de forma un tanto desesperada. Habían pasado dos minutos desde la hora que le dijo y quizás lo traicionaba. Pensamientos negativos invadieron su mente, lleno de burlas y akumatización que no quería volver a sufrir. Alguién toco su hombro y del susto dio un brinco un tanto ridículo. Se sintió como un estúpido al ver que había sido su amado monstruo de las galletas.

\- Hola, Nath- le saludó como cualquier compañero de clase

\- Hola- su saludo fue cortado, como la leche. Debía pensar que era un estúpido tartamudo

\- ¿Por qué me has citado aquí?- le preguntó de forma ruda

\- Tengo que decirte algo muy importante- Este puso la oreja, muy atento, pero le costaba mucho decir aquellas palabras. Quería sacar el paquete de galletas de la tienda de Marinette, pero quizás cortaba completamente el mensaje que quería darle. Necesitaba un empujón de inmediato, antes de que diera media vuelta, pero todo aquel valor que había conseguido coger se había esfumado

\- Dilo- metió prisa el monstruo de las galletas

\- Triki, te quiero- gritó bastante rojo. Con sus manos, intentó tapar el inminente sonrojo que había invadido su cara.

\- ¿Tu no salías con Aurore?- preguntó, sorprendiendo a Nath- Chloe aseguró que...

\- ¡Jamás! Ella esta en una relación muy seria con otra persona- explicó sin quitarse las manos

De improvisto, Triki abrazó a Nathanaël, sorprendiendo al dibujante. No sabía si aquello era por pura compasión o corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero intentó devolverle el abrazo. Se sentía cálido, suave y con olor a galletas. Estando frente a frente, no tardaron en darse el primer beso bajo las el sonido de las campanas de Notre Dame.

Si bien su relación pudo sobrevivir a la inminente partida de su amor azul, no quería estar por más tiempo separados. Sus padres entendían (como podían) la relación de su hijo y Aurore ya le había pedido (con Obama al Skype) que estuviera presente en su boda, pero sentía que no era suficiente. Quería estar con el para siempre. Sin conversaciones por el móvil y solo poder quedar los fines de semana. Quería una vida con él.

Fue entonces cuando el le propuso aquella locura. Casarse. Casarse. Solo tenían que firmar aquellos papeles en el ayuntamiento (pues el párroco no aceptaba casar un monstruo de las galletas con un pintor ateo) con unos testigos y todo estaría resuelto. Buscarían un piso barato y él podría vivir de su pintura mientras Triki trabajaba en aquel programa infantil. Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera imaginado aquel perfecto futuro.

Y así, con las cosas más sencillas y la presencia de sus antiguos compañeros y Aurore abrazada a Obama (sus testigos de boda), firmaron los papeles de boda.

La vida juntos había empezado.

Al poco tiempo después, ellos devolvieron el favor siendo los padrinos en la boda de Aurore y Obama


End file.
